Long Distance Relationships
by Cnm
Summary: Complete! Hitomi remembers the past before she goes on stage and sings; pouring her heart out to her true love that is thousands of miles away. What surprises await Hitomi on stage?


I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE

I DO NOT OWN CHASING CARS BY SNOW PATROL

'Hitomi' someone's thought

"Hitomi" someone's words

_Hitomi _someone singing

_

* * *

_

Hitomi watched the people in the dressing room, not really seeing anything. The song she chose was running in her head. Her nerves were zigzagging all over.

'How could I do this? Singing is not my specialty! What the hell was I thinking! Van.'

Her mind calmed immediately when his name came to mind. I mean, it was no big deal, singing a song to the whole school that was suppose to be a personal song between her and her boyfriend. No, it was only their song… Hitomi could feel herself pale. Her lunch started to rise dangerously.

Someone's head suddenly came into focus, startling Hitomi.

"Sorry about that." She smiled awkwardly and scratched behind her ear. "But you looked like you were going to be sick."

Hitomi just stared at the stranger, not fully contemplating what she was saying. The girl coughed uncomfortably.

"Look, just keep your mind off the talent show until it's time for you to go on… think of something that makes you happy. A memory or something. It will help, promise."

Hitomi just nodded at the girl. She smiled at Hitomi and walked away.

'Something happy? A memory?' Once again, Van invaded her thoughts. Slowly, Hitomi let a lazy smile take over her features as she remembered when they first met.

_

* * *

_

There was Hitomi, cheering like an idiot for the football team, jumping up and down as they scored another touchdown. The band started to play to the left of her adding to the noise of the worked up fans. Hitomi turned to sit back down as the game moved on but unfortunately for her she lost her balance and fell forward into the person behind her.

"Oppffff!"

Hitomi kept her head on the man's chest for a moment, trying to conceal her embarrassment. Once she thought it was safely hidden she slowly looked up into the guy's face. On her way up to his eyes Hitomi noticed his shirt, which was an Inuyasha T-shirt. She looked him in the eyes and, in a voice probably a little too loud, let out an excited squeal.

"INUYASHA!"

"You know what anime is?" The man said after a moment, his voice betraying his surprise. Hitomi just smiled at him.

_

* * *

_

The drama teacher entered the dressing room and called every one over to him. He started to drown on and on about everything that was to happen tonight and thanking people for joining in the festivity. Everyone rolled his or her eyes, barley listening to him speak. Hitomi started to get butterflies again as he talked about how the place was crammed packed and that people were standing in the walkways. Everyone's ears perked up when he did the listing of who was going in what order and when to get ready and all that jazz. Hitomi sighed in defeat when she heard her name called. She was second to last.

When he was done talking, Hitomi went back to her chair. She glanced at a garbage can near by, debating weather or not to go over and get it, just in case.

'No! Bad Hitomi! Think happy thoughts… Happy as in not throwing up. Van… Van…'

Her mind slipped away to the first time Van saw her in a skirt.

_

* * *

_

Cerene walked up to Hitomi at lunch with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hey 'Tomi! Where's your hunk? How come Van's not sitting with you or, you know, making out with you?"

"Cerene! We are not even DATING! I basically just met him, and only two weeks ago too! Do you really think so low of me?"

Cerene opened her mouth to say something but Hitomi cut her off.

"And I would sit with him but I have zero clue of where he sits or, in fact, if he even has this lunch!"

Hitomi watched as Cerene grinned evilly, turned on her heal and walked away. Shaking off a growing feeling of worry, Hitomi turned back to her lunch.

A little while later Hitomi froze as she heard her name being shrieked across the lunchroom. She looked over and in horror saw Cerene modeling Van off like a prize to be won on jeopardy. Worried that Cerene would drive Van away Hitomi jumped up and made her way over to them trying not to look like she was rushing.

The whole time she walked over to him, he stared at her. She smiled as she watched his gaze travel slowly up her wonderfully toned track legs. Her grin widened as she congratulated herself in wearing a skirt today.

When she stopped in front of him she brought her hand up and whipped the tiny bit of drool that was peeking out of his mouth. He blushed and she laughed.

_

* * *

_

Sadly, Hitomi was snapped back to reality when a water boy asked her if she would like a water bottle. Hitomi smiled as she accepted the bottle. He walked away as Hitomi got up to go check the list that was posted on the door.

'So…we are about half way threw the first half of the show. Oh boy… this is a long show.'

As she slowly walked back to her seat, she watched all the people around her practicing what they would do or celebrating the fact that they were finished doing it. One scene caught her eye; two people were fighting about something.

Hitomi sat down and once again let her mind wander. Sadly, her mind found the memory of the first major fight that she had with Van about one year into the relationship. Hitomi had really thought that it was the end of them, and thinking back on it, she really could not remember what the fight was about, only how it ended.

_

* * *

_

Van was pissed. Royally. Hitomi stood in front of him as he glared at her. In a surprisingly small voice Hitomi asked if they could speak outside. She could see his parents out in his living room and she desperately didn't want then to hear if they started to yell at each other.

Without a word Van marched out of his room, threw the living room and out the front door. Hitomi followed him with a short distance between them. She watched his back as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened. She slowed her pace a little to try and control her teary eyes.

Van continued to walk at the same pace and without losing a stride, he hoped on his trampoline. He turned and looked at her like nothing could harm him. He even crossed his arms. Hitomi could almost see the fire in his eyes and smoke coming from his ears. He glared at her. She felt like she was walking to her death.

When Hitomi was about four feet from the edge of the trampoline she felt one tear run from her eye, leaving a wet trail on her pale skin. She opened her mouth to start the conversation.

But before a word was spoken, Hitomi's foot found a hidden pothole in the grass. She felt like she was in slow motion as her knee made an awful crunching noise with the impacted on the ground. Her eyes locked on to Van's. The top of her body continued on its journey to the ground. The last thing she saw before her head hit the edge of the trampoline was Van's face. It betrayed the fact that he was freaking out about what was happening.

When Hitomi woke up she was in Vans arms in his back yard next to the trampoline. He was chanting, over and over again, "I'm so sorry Hitomi! Are you ok? I'm so sorry Hitomi! Are you ok? I'm so sorry Hitomi!" She slowly reached up to feel her forehead. A huge bump was in the center with a massive split on top.

"Oh God Hitomi! I love you! Don't do that again! Don't scare me like that! I love you so much!"

Hitomi's hand traveled from the wound on her head to the side of Van's face. He leaned into her touch.

_

* * *

_

A loud cheering brought Hitomi back to her now and then. Hitomi looked around the now empty room.

'Oh no! Did I miss my turn!'

Hitomi raced to the list on the door. Relief spread through her body. It was intermission. She sighed.

'I really should go see my parents. Wonder how the recording is going so far?'

Hitomi entered the crowded lobby and started her search. Soon she was confused. She had really and truly looked everywhere. She even checked both bathrooms and the auditorium for any sign of her parents. They were nowhere to be found. Sadness set in as she realized that there would be no video of the talent show and that she couldn't send a copy to Van. He really wouldn't get to see her sing for him.

Hitomi slowly started back to the dressing room to wait for her turn.

"Stupid Van and his stupid college." Muttered the depressed teenager. College. When Hitomi sat back down in her seat she let her mind wander off to the very last time she saw Van in person. When she said good-bye at his college.

_

* * *

_

She sat down the heavy box and headed back to the truck for the next one. In the hall she passed Van and in order to keep from crying she looked down at the floor. She could fell Van's eyes gazing at her.

Once all Van's stuff was in his dorm room everyone started to the dinner that the college was providing. When she was walking out the door she felt Van's hand on her arm. She looked up into his eyes and regretted it almost immediately. His beautiful eyes held the secret of dread. Hitomi gulped to keep herself under control. This was a moment she was hoping not to have until it was time to physically leave his side.

Van shut the door and locked it leaving only him and Hitomi in the room. He turned his head and their eyes meet again. Big fat tears started to leak out of her eyes. Van walked over to her and gently tugged on her hand. That was enough to make her melt on to him. She felt like jelly as he grasped her to him. Hitomi felt a dam break somewhere in her and all the sobs that she had hidden suddenly came forth; pouring out of her like it was the end of the world.

Hitomi felt Van's arms tighten around her.

"Shhhh." He cooed. "Everything is going to be fine, don't worry. Shhhh."

"Van!" Hitomi moaned into his chest. "Your going to be five states away! How is that fine?"

"It will be, you'll see, promise"

Hitomi looked up into Vans eyes and tapped his nose. "Don't make promises that you know you can't keep!"

"Hitomi, have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful, vivid green eyes when you cry?"

Hitomi let her head fall back on to Van's chest. "You can't smooth talk your way out of a true fact Van." She looked up at him again and let a tiny smile grace her lips. "And yes, you have."

Van let a loose smile play on his face to match hers. "Let's not worry my family now, come on Hitomi." Hand in hand they left to join Van's family at dinner.

After dinner Van's family started to pile back into the car. Hitomi followed them with an extremely sad feeling in her chest.

Right before she got into the car Van grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her into a tight embrace. He lifted her chin and kissed her in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Short of breath, Hitomi pulled away and quickly hopped in the car.

She looked out her window and stared at Van. He was crying. Hitomi felt the tears slide down her face. Van never cried. Never.

He patted the car, signaling it to go. Hitomi rolled down her window as if she wanted to say something else. Van cut her off.

"We made it two and a half years already Hitomi, don't you dare think that we wont make it to three."

All she could do was nod at him as the car started to pull away. She watched him watch her until they could no longer see each other.

_

* * *

_

"Hitomi!" The voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Hitomi! Aren't you supposed to be on the wing of the stage now? You're up next right?" The girl who gave her the 'happy memory' idea said to her.

She smiled up at the girl. "I don't know."

Then it hit her, what the girl had said. "CRAP!"

She was off in a flash. Soon she was sprinting the wing of the stage, hearing herself being introduced. She literally had just stopped at the mic when the curtain began to open.

The crowd cheered at the new person on stage. Hitomi could hear her friends screaming above everyone else.

The music started to play over the speakers and, Hitomi noted, the volume of the cheers rose slightly.

Right when she opened her mouth to sing Hitomi saw Millerna sitting happily with a video camera. She winked at Hitomi. In that moment in time Hitomi realized what she was doing all over again. Once again she could fell herself pale.

A picture of Van came to mind, giving her the confidence that she needed.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

She made eye contact with her friends and let a sad smile appear on her features.

_  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone _

The darkness in the auditorium was broken when the door opened. Hitomi automatically looked over to see who it was, hoping that it was her parents arriving late.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

Hitomi smiled a little more as her wish was granted. She watched her mother rush through the door and stop to watch the performance. Her dad soon joined her after a small pause at the door.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel _

The door opened again sending only a sliver of light into the dark room before it shut.

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough _

Hitomi ignored the distraction and sang her heart out.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

She could see her friends looking at each other with awed and sad faces. They knew Hitomi sang the song for Van but they had never heard her sing like this before, never with so much passion.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads _

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own _

Each word bared so much raw emotion; so much meaning was behind every word. The audience watched on in rapture as a newly shed tear made its lonely path down her face. Hitomi was fighting the battle of facts, and losing. She would not see Van till school was over. She would not be held in his arms for over a year. She would not kiss his lips in a painfully long time. Each fact made her cry a little more.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

The door opened again distracting her once more. The silhouette of a man stood in the doorway. More tears leaked out when she realized who it was, scared to believe it.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see _

Hitomi didn't even realize that she was all out crying on stage. She was focused on his beautiful mahogany eyes. They spoke volumes. Every thing was going to be all right. He kept his promise.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all _

The love she suddenly felt in the room was overpowering. It shook her past her soul. She knew there would never be another. Only Van would be at her side in the future. She watched him walk down the aisle toward the stage, toward her. His face was set. They never broke eye contact.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

The last word finished its journey out of her mouth, leaving the auditorium in a shocked silence. Hitomi and Van stared at each other. The crowed started cheering but Hitomi didn't notices. Without a thought of consequence, Hitomi leaped off the stage and onto Van. The audience sound level jumped up.

Soon all sound faded away, only Van was in her world. They were alone again, forever, just the two of them. She felt his comforting hand on her back while his other stroked her hair. She smiled into his neck when she felt him kiss the top of her head. He was home again.

* * *

What do ya think? This is a story based on something that happened to me. I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to thank **Archanget Rhapsody**, **rukz**, **Kida Satsuki**, **karone-sakura**, **AnimeFrk248**, **serenityrain2233**, **ashley** and **IchikoKitsuneKoumori** for reviewing this story. It is very much appreciated. I still appreciate people reviewing even though the story is over! Thanks! TTFN Cnm


End file.
